Naruto Cursed Strawhat-pirate
by GamesRMine
Summary: While exploring an old cave naruto finds an old ship with a chest of gold coins. please note that this was on my computer a while before I re-found it.


To my knowledge this is the first time some one has ever done this before where Naruto was cursed by a coin. If not please tell me what story it is used in.

Barbossa was a strong willed man, and remained so even though he was now pushing 70 years old. His once brown beard was now grey with age, his face was now wrinkled beyond recognition. Now he had a job to do. He had to make sure Will never got his hands on the Aztec cursed gold to bring back the dead. He figured that as long as the gold was in the chest, it would not curse him or what was left of the crew. He had traveled far to escape Will and he was faster then the Dutchmen- thanks to the gift the late **_CAPTAIN_** Jack Sparrow had 'given' him…..The Queen Ann's Revenge, apparently he kept it in a bottle. He had double-checked the chest to make sure all the pieces were in the chest before he made landfall and hid it well. He was in uncharted waters that where nearly impassable because of the current, but with the Queen Ann's Revenge and Blackbeard's sword he knew he would make it. Barbossa knew that as soon as the task was done he would draw his last breath. "The world has changed to much for me… it is no place for a **FREEMAN** to sail….damn I am sounding like Jack" was his thought as he neared the new continent. He sailed the ship though a narrow cave that was barley big enough and towards a whirlpool that was in the center.

Will Turner knew the instant Barbossa died. He felt the man's soul leave this plane of existence, but he also knew that Barbossa would not die till his task was complete. Will let out a cry of rage as his last chance to bring Elisabeth and their child back to life was gone while he was stuck as an immortal. The rules prevented him from willingly passing his position. Will swore that day that he would hunt all decedents of Barbossa 'til judgment day came when he would finally see his family again.

MEANWHILE on another plane of existence…

Naruto would turn seven tomorrow, but today he saw a really cool cave and had earlier read a book about sea bandits called pirates and treasure. Now he was really excited about finding it. In his young mind any cave would definitely have treasure in it. Naruto made sure he had everything needed- rope, flashlight, and (most importantly) snacks. As he braved the dark, he came upon the most beautiful thing he had seen in his young life- a large pool of water that looked like it had once connected to the sea. Floating serenely in the water was a huge ship with black sails that seemed to shine in the cave like a beacon. It was shaped like no other ship he knew. He just had to see it closer, so he ran towards the ship across the wet sand boundaries.

Naruto quickly climbed aboard and discovered in the middle of the ship a chest with a book on top of it. Naruto was just bursting with excitement at the prospect of treasure. He ran over to it and opened the chest. Inside was a pile of gold coins. Each coin had a skull imprinted on it. Laying on top of the coins was an old compass and a very odd sword with a pronounced hand guard and a savagely sharp blade. Naruto pulled a coin out of the pile. He was entranced and absently let the coin slip through his fingers. It dropped to the deck of the ship and began to roll until it fell off the side of the ship and into the water. Naruto hurried over and looked, but could not see the coin in the dark water. What Naruto did not know was that the coin had fallen into an underwater cave. Returning to the chest, Naruto grabbed the book. He did not want another of his treasure to fall into the water after all! He opened it up and saw written on the inside of the cover "Captain Barbossa's Ship's Log." and another called _"__The will of D"_ Smiling, he then began to read.

Naruto was still reading as the moon rose above the cave, causing a beam of moonlight to hit the chest and the surrounding area. Naruto let out a scream of terror as his hands turned to bone. He quickly looked down at the rest of himself and saw that his clothes were torn on his body or more precisely his bones and bits of rotting flesh that still clung to them. Naruto began to mutter to himself when he realized what had happened "It's… true…. All …..of ….it …..is …true!". Naruto's head shot up as he remembered what he had just read in the book. He yelled "THE COIN!" before he ran to the side of the deck and jumped into the water to look for it. His body resumed it's normal appearance after leaving the moonlight though he still did not need to breath. But Naruto never found the coin in his search. Naruto fell to his knees in despair still standing at the bottom of the water. "I am a monster." he gasped. Naruto knowing he was still underwater suck out his hand to where moonlight hit and saw that it was back to bone while his face took on a contemplating look. "Naruto died today and Edward D. Teach was born, That shall be my new name." Edward looked up at the obscured caves ceiling before continuing "I shall become a pirate and live free." Naruto now Edward had chosen a name that he know the old owner was bad and that allowed him to carve out a new legacy, he also wanted to carry the will of D so might as well add that.

Carefully swimming up and climbing onboard, Edward walked into the ships captains cotters the room was well light it had a certain ambiance not that Barbossa rendered what that word meant. The old style candelas lay unlighted the room was covered in a layer of dust but surprisingly no cobwebs. Edward made his way into the room and saw a large chest that. Edward hoped was not cursed like the one on the deck as he made his way to it the chest its self was made of dark ock wood with iron bands that had little rust and had the look of age all about it he saw that the lock was gone as well. Edward put his hands on the led and pushed it open in side were some clothes that were to big and a gold statue of a winged serpent he rushed in and touched it then there was a flash of light then nothingness.

Edward blinked a few times as the darkness cleared and found that he was in some kind of sewer or something, shakily he stood up trying to find his balance when he heard a booming voice that startled him so that he fell on his but. "YOU ARE LUCKY I AM SEALED IN HEAR OR YOU WOULD BE STUCK AS A SHORT MIDGET WITH OUT THE ABILITY TO FEEL ANYTHING!" Edward looked up to see giant red glaring eyes. "LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW VERMIN!" with that Edward felt like his head was being split in two as he disappeared yet again.

Edward awoke to found out his was back in the captain cotters with some type of weight on his chest. When he looked up to see what it is he found out that the being on his chest was a…monkey. It screeched at him showing it's large teeth, Edward yelled back in fright as the thing startled him. The monkey seeing the human yell in fright jumped back. "Wait….are…are you Jack the Monkey?" Edward asked as he looked at the monkey again and to his surprise it nodded. "Do you knew how to get the ship out of here?" Edward felt stupid for asking Jack, but once again it nodded and lead him to were the sword was hidden…not just any sword but, Blackbeard's sword and under the sword was Blackbeard's spell books and dark magic books. Edward remembered that Blackbeard could control imamate objects with his sword…he did not have not know anything about sailing he could tell the ship to do it…though he would have to read up on it in the future.

Edward moved the still sheathed blade towards the opening of the cave. He noticed that the cave begin to feel different as did his body like he was being pulled some where. Then some strange stuff started happening a tunnel of swirling blows and white and greens around him even the water disappear yet the ship was still moving forward like something was guiding it…and not the sword was controlling it either. Edward wondered how he ever got into this messes as Jack climbed up on his shoulder. "Hey…I read about strange stuff happening aboard any ship that has come into contact with the Black Pearl…Is it still in effect?" Edward looked at Jack, the monkey was giving him the 'you think?!' look. "Well at least we can't die from this." Edward tried lighting the situation despite the fact that they where sailing into unknown waters. Suddenly there was a bright flash and he was out on the open waters of a sea in the middle of nowhere. Edward Moved his sword a bit again to make the ship go straight as he walked into his cabin to look at Blackbeards spell books. "hmm, my hair stands out way to much…maybe I should change it to black?" Edward started to look though the spell books as he only know two of the academy Jutsus as he had not yet learned how to use the clone Jutsus. Still there should be something in this books after all Blackbeard would need to blend in sometimes…right?

A few days sailing as nether Edward and Jack needed food or sleep till they reached a town on a small island called Windmill Village. Edward saw that a ship was ducked there about the same size as the Queen Ann's revenge and he could tell that it was a pirate ship as it had a jolly Rodger with three red strips over the eye.

Should this be continued.


End file.
